Field of the Invention
This invention relates to financial business systems, and in particular, to automated data processing systems and methods which have Internet data feeds, and which automate the evaluation, purchase, and sale of stocks and options, and which guarantee a growth in the value of the portfolio, regardless of whether the value of the stocks go up or down in the market place.
The commonly held belief of investors in stocks is that if a stock has a possibility for a high rate of return, then there will necessarily be a high risk associated with that stock. Conversely, an investment which has a low risk is considered to be necessarily a stock with a low rate of return. Investing programs are set up with this maxim in mind, and attempt to minimize the risk while maximizing the rate of return. There is no portfolio management program which is designed to deliver a high rate of return with low risk, and there is no portfolio management program which is designed to deliver a guaranteed high rate of return with no risk. Other programs and methods of investment also are linked to movement and timing of the market. If the market goes up, or stock is purchased or sold at the wrong time, the programs or methods have a high yield or a low yield or loss. Other programs and methods are also based on a manual evaluation of stock information, which can be supplied on paper or by an Internet source. They do not provide for an Internet data feed of stock and option into an automated system for evaluation and management of a portfolio.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an automated portfolio management system which has an Internet data feed containing information on stocks and options, in which the data populates a database, on which further calculations are performed and from which one or more portfolios are managed. It is a further object of the invention to provide an automated portfolio management system which has a high assured yield, and yet which is an ultra conservative investment program; that is, there is no or much reduced possibility of loss.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an assured yield, regardless of the market direction. It is a further object of the invention for the investment program to be affected by changes in interest rates by only a small degree. It is also an object of the invention to provide an investment program in which market timing is not a significant factor. An additional object of the invention is to provide an investment management system which provides a mechanism for double compounding or leveraging of investments. It is an object of the invention to provide a system which is ideally suited to assure preservation of already earned gains, with a high assured yield, and no possibility for loss.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description as follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.